Meet the Avengers (JR!)
by YAY13
Summary: When the team wakes up in a new world, they meet the Avengers, or rather their children.
1. Chapter 1

I am just trying this out. It's a random thing I started writing but it's an amazing first chapter! If you review then I might continue it.

* * *

_Sometimes you have to just go with the flow_, Robin thought as he came round along with his team mates on the floor of something that resembled a training room.

He did a quick head count to check everyone was there. All six of his team were nearby, each coming round. Kid Flash was on the floor near Robin and Robin distantly remembered that his friend had been that distance away when everything had gone black. In fact it was clear that every member of the team were lying in a similar distance between each other as they had been in their base. Megan was lying on the floor near Superboy. Kaldur was lying off to Robin's left and Artemis was coming round a small distance away from Kid Flash.

"KF?" Robin called to see if his friend was awake.

"Five more minutes." Kid Flash moaned.

Then he sat up and looked at Robin.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"We aren't in your bedroom." Robin said, getting up.

Around them the rest of the team were getting to their feet and looked around. Everyone had a groggy look on their face as if they had just woken up from a really convincing dream.

Then they heard voices coming their way.

The first thought for all of the children was to hide but they knew full well, that in their state, hiding would range from hanging from the ceiling to hiding between the thin pole to one of the several standing punch bags that filled the room.

"I told you, it was nothing. He kissed me, not the other way round!"

"I didn't see you protesting!"

"I couldn't talk!" the first voice replied. "My lips were kinda busy."

The team decided to get ready to fight as the doors to the training room were thrown open. A startlingly beautiful girl was standing there, dressed in a skin tight blue and white cat suit. Strapped to her back was a shield that caught on her wavy red hair. Her companion was a tall boy dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. A blue circular glow light through the t-shirt. They both looked at the team. The boy looked startled. The girl took it in her stride.

She walked towards, grabbed the nearest boy by the collar and pressed her lips against his!

The boy from the door turned and stormed away, grumbling about telling the girl's father. The girl didn't notice. She kept her lips pressed against the closest boy. The boy was too startled to even consider protesting. When the girl pulled away, the looked the boy she had kissed up and down. Robin, gasping for breath and incredibly amazed, stared at the girl who had just kissed him.

"I do hope you aren't a super villain." the girl said with a shrug and wondered off.

* * *

Did you enjoy this?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The team followed the girl through the hallways. A group of curious faces watched what was happening over the building. Suddenly the boy from before rushed in. He looked at the four others and frowned. Then he noticed what they were looking at.

"You see them. They're a group of criminals and they're after Brooklyn." the boy raced.

"I'll call the Avengers." one of the other children said.

"They won't get here in time!"

"Well, we'll have to do something about this."

Superboy landed in front of the girl. She stopped and looked at him. As a reaction, she reached for the blue, white and red shield that had been strapped to her back. The rest of the team rounded the corner. Artemis began to point an arrow at the girl. Kid Flash pushed Robin forwards. The girl turned to face the blushing boy wonder.

"Brooklyn Rodgers?" Megan said.

Brooklyn nodded.

"Telepath?"

"Yes. Normally people pass out." Megan said.

"I've fought telepaths before." Brooklyn said with a shrug.

Kaldur looked at Brooklyn and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to fight us?"

"Will you give me reason to?" Brooklyn asked.

"Depends." Kid Flash said with a shrug.

"On what?"

"Why did you kiss Robin?" Superboy asked.

"Because my boyfriend is Toby Stark and he was annoyed at me for kissing Loki's son."

"So you thought you would kiss the closest boy in sight."

"Well it was either him or the ginger kid. BTW: I need names."

"Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian (she prefers Megan), Kaldur and Artemis." Robin said, managing to get his voice back.

He pointed at each of the team as he said their names. Brooklyn frowned.

"Do you work for Loki?"

"Who's Loki?"

"What? As in the god of mischief?" Robin asked.

Brooklyn took that as a yes. She suddenly produced a gun and pointed it at Robin's forehead.

"I thought we had just kissed!" Robin exclaimed.

"That's me, kiss and kill."

Superboy knocked the gun out of Brooklyn's hand. She looked at Superboy and was about to attack him back when Artemis placed an arrow against the girl's neck.

"Leave her alone!" a voice shouted.

The team turned to face the owner of the voice. It was a young brown haired boy. The boy was holding a bow and he had it pointed at Artemis. With him were three girls and a boy dressed in a yellow and red metal suit. The first girl was standing far back. She looked as if she wasn't meant to be in the fight. She had black hair and was dressed in a strange black suit. The second girl seemed to be a bit older than the rest of the children. She was probably in her late teens while the others were fourteen and fifteen. She had bright red hair and was dressed in a tight cat suit. She was holding a gun and had it trained on Kid Flash and Robin who were standing close enough for her to aim at them both. The final girl was holding an axe. She looked, strange, dressed in an armoured breastplate and a long blue cape. She had long blonde hair and looked like a Viking.

"You are under arrest under the orders of SHIELD." the oldest girl barked. "Release agent Rodgers and surrender yourself."

The teenagers looked at the girl.

"Cut the act, Gina!" Brooklyn moaned.

"Then deal with your new friends by yourself." the oldest girl, Gina, said.

"My name is Brooklyn Rodgers, you may know me better as Soldier Girl. This is the Avenger JR team."

"I'm Hawkboy." the boy with the bow said.

He offered Artemis a smile that Kid Flash caught and gave the boy a glare.

"I'm Gina Barton." the oldest girl said.

"I'm Marigold Thordaughter." the girl with the axe said.

"I'm Natalie Banner." the final girl said.

"That's Ironkid." Brooklyn said with a roll of the eyes when the boy didn't introduce himself.

Ironkid looked at Brooklyn and moved towards Robin.

"This is the boy who you kissed, right?"

Brooklyn nodded slowly. Ironkid knocked Robin out with a single iron fisted punch.


End file.
